


Open

by AuraSweet13



Series: Samar/Harold [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 2x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

Samar sat at her desk, watching the assistant Attorney General-who had always made her uncomfortable, if she was being honest-leave Cooper's office, and the black site itself. Slowly, she got up and started up the stairs.

Should she have sent Cooper flowers, like Aram had? Or at least a card?

Sure, Liz had just said he was hypoglycaemic, but Samar felt like there was more to it.

Besides, it wasn't like she was going to pry him for information about what was really going on; if he wanted them to know, she had full faith that he would share it.

Samar just wanted to hear that he was okay, from his mouth.

But when she got to his office, she found herself chickening out, which was very unlike her. But given the circumstances, she assumed it was normal.

Resisting the urge to hurry back down to her desk, she raised her hand to knock and did so.

"Come in." She heard Cooper's voice on the other side of the door and turned the knob, stepping into the office. He gave a small smile when he saw her. "Agent Navabi. Do you need something?"

"After what you went through today sir, shouldn't that be my line?" This slipped out before she could stop it. To her surprise, and delight to a lesser extent, he laughed.

"Thank you. I needed that today." Cooper looked at her.

"Needed what, sir?"

"To laugh." There was a pause after he said this. "In all seriousness, though, what can I do for you?"

"Honestly, nothing. I just wanted to come see how you were doing." Samar told him. "I would've sent a card to where you were staying in the hospital, but I didn't know what I should say."

"It's fine, Agent Navabi." Cooper told her, and she relaxed. "I wasn't expecting anything."

"Even so, sir, after everything you've done, I figured I should at least check in on you. Which is why I'm here now, I guess." Samar murmured. "Anyway, you're probably busy. I should go." Aram was rubbing off on her.

"You don't have to leave." He didn't look away from her. "Thank you, for coming to check on me."

"Of course, sir." Samar told him. "I'm just glad you're all right. Getting news that you collapsed isn't exactly something that your agents like to hear." He was blown away by the concern and the sincerity in her voice, on her face.

"A few weeks ago, you told me that if I wanted to talk, you were here to listen. Does that still stand?" He asked, hoping she couldn't hear the nerves.

Samar remembered that conversation clearly. "Always." She meant what she was saying, too.

"I appreciate your concern, Samar." There, that was a good place to start. "To tell you the truth, I'm not well." He watched her eyes widen. "Could you close the door, please?" Samar nodded and moved over to shut the door. "You can sit down if you like."

"Just tell me what's going on." She murmured, and he was almost certain there was genuine fear in her voice.

Harold just decided to get it out there now, otherwise he might never tell her. "A year ago, doctors found an inoperable tumour on my brain."

Samar's hand came up to cover her mouth. He could see the fear in her eyes now, but he couldn't stop. He had to tell her all of it.

"I'm in an experimental program that's been helping with the symptoms, slowing the growth of the tumour." He told her, watching her relax only marginally.

"But it is still growing." She murmured, and he nodded. Samar's hands shot out to grip his desk. Harold got up and slowly moved towards her. "Sir,  please don't." She murmured, and he stopped. "Don't hug me, don't try to comfort me. Because if you do, I can't be held responsible for how I react." Her voice shook.

Harold tried to swallow around the knot that seemed to have formed in his throat. He'd never seen Samar this vulnerable, especially not over him. But he respected her wishes and didn't try to touch her at all. Eventually, she sank into the chair across from his, and he moved back over to sit down as well. A few moments passed before her hand moved to clasp around his. "I'll make sure this task force is left in good hands." He offered.

"Don't talk like that right now. Please." She was whispering now. Samar shook her head, trying to compose herself. Slowly, she got up. For a few seconds, Harold became worried she was going to walk out. But she didn't. Instead, she moved around the desk without a word, and it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. He stood up as well, prepared when she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Harold wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Not to hurt, but to protect. Samar was shaking in his arms. He didn't let her go until she stopped shaking, until she pulled back first. "I'm sorry about that." She whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Harold responded with a smile. Surprising even himself, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. He felt her tense under his lips, but relax shortly after the fact. He pulled away, feeling embarrassed, and his eyes went to the picture of Charlene. He could see Samar's gaze on it as well from the corner of his eyes. Harold didn't think it was a stretch to say that she was thinking the same thing he was. "Thank you for coming to check on me." He told her, stepping back.

"You're welcome. Thank you for telling me." Samar told him seriously. "And if you need anything, I'm available."

"I'll keep that in mind." He told her, smiling. She smiled back at him, and then exited the office. A few minutes passed before he headed out of the office as well.

Samar sat back down at her desk. She was still shaking slightly, but she didn't pay much attention to it. He'd kissed her on the forehead. He was her boss, and he was married, so why did that fact make her feel almost over the moon with happiness? She shook her head, rubbing her temples. No, she couldn't go down that road. She would just have to ignore it. For her own sake, and for the sake of Cooper and his marriage.


End file.
